plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee Bean
Coffee Bean is a plant that allows the player to use mushrooms during the day, pool, and roof levels by waking them up. To use it, plant the Coffee Bean on a sleeping mushroom. This plant is based on the actual Coffee Bean, Coffea sp., is a perennial plant cultivated to make various coffee drinks, containing caffeine. It is usually drank in the morning, and it is used to make the drinker active and awake, just like the mushrooms wake up during the day by the Coffee Bean. Suburban Almanac entry Coffee Bean Use Coffee Beans to wake up sleeping mushrooms. Usage: single use, instant Special: can be planted over another plant, wakes up mushrooms "Hey, guys, hey!" says Coffee Bean. "Hey! What's up? Who's that? Hey! Didja see that thing? What thing? Whoa! Lions!" Yep, Coffee Bean sure does get excited. Cost: 75 Recharge: fast Strategies The mushrooms are very cheap, but 75 sun is a lot to pay to wake them up. These are only useful with special mushrooms, like the Magnet-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Ice-shroom, or the Doom-shroom. Another useful tactic is to plant a couple of instant-use mushrooms if you know you will need them later. When you are ready to use them, just plant a Coffee Bean on them when you need the effect. This successfully eliminates the packet recharge because if you plan it right, you can use a pre-planted mushroom and a current mushroom back-to-back. Some combinations with Coffee Beans are only useful for getting achievements, like the Sun-shroom and Scaredy-shroom. On the contrary, Ice-shrooms and Doom-shrooms can be pre-planted and activated with a Coffee Bean later. Versus Mode Coffee Beans are extra helpful during the Versus Mode, as it only costs 25 sun to use them. Thus, you can get cheap shooters like Scaredy-shrooms for only 50 sun, much less than other shooters. Good Morning achievement In order to get the achievement Good Morning, you need to beat a day, pool, or roof level using only mushrooms. Coffee Beans are essential, as it is the only way to make Mushrooms wake up. The falling sun from the sky helps to plant the Coffee Beans, and once you have a sufficient amount of Sun-shrooms, they will help generate the sun to wake up the Scaredy-shrooms, Fume-shrooms, or any other mushrooms you will use. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Coffee Online.png|Online Almanac Entry. MV36.jpg|Almanac Entry in the iOS version. coffeeseedpc.PNG|Coffee Bean Seed Packet in PC version. CoffeeBeanSeed.PNG|Coffee Bean Seed Packet in the iOS version. Coffee HD.png|Coffee Bean Seed Packet in the ''iPad version. Coffee bean with wings.jpg|Coffee Bean with wings. Coffee-bean.png|HD Coffee Bean with wings. CoffeeBeanZenGarden.png|Coffee Bean in the Zen Garden. DS Coffee Bean.png|Coffee Bean in the Nintendo DS version. Cardboard Coffee Bean.JPG|Cardboard Coffee Bean (hacked). ImitaterCoffeBean.PNG|Imitater Coffee Bean on a sleeping Sun-shroom. Dissolving coffeebean.jpg|Coffee Bean waking up a sleeping Magnet-shroom. YouGotaCoffeeBean.png|You got a Coffee Bean! CoffeeBean Plush.jpg|Coffee Bean Plush. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 UnlockedCoffeeBeanPvZ2.png|Coffee Bean on the map. Cofee PvZ2CN Almanac.png|Almanac entry. 10019370.jpg|Coffee Bean in a promotional picture. HDCoffeeBeanPvZ2.png|HD Coffee Bean. Coffe wat.png|Seed Packet. Coffee Bean Seed Packet (PVZ2C).PNG|Seed packet (full view). 10019371.jpg|Coffee Bean in action. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars CoffeeBeanPvZAS.png|Coffee Bean's old design. BungieZ.PNG|Coffee Bean on the website of ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. CoffeeBean.png|HD Coffee Bean's old design. GUYS LOOK.jpg|Coffee Bean with its upgrades. New Pink Mushroom.jpg|Coffee Bean in the Zen Garden. kafeidou.png|HD Coffee Bean. kafeidouC.png|Costume. PUZZLE PIECE COFFEE BEAN.png|Coffee Bean Puzzle Piece. Trivia General *Coffee Bean, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and the Squash are the only plants that cannot be eaten, but can be destroyed. *In Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars and the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, its design is based on its artwork from Plants vs. Zombies with the wings, closed mouth and no leaf. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Coffee Bean is the only plant that zombies will never directly attempt to interfere with. *As can be seen by looking at the Coffee Bean's Almanac entry, the Coffee Bean levitates. This is likely because it is planted on top of a mushroom, so it should be above the ground. **As in its Almanac Entry, it is jittery from the coffee. **The Coffee Bean also levitates in the Zen Garden. *In the Game of the Year Edition box cover, the Coffee Bean's mouth is closed, missing its leaf, and has wings. *When the Coffee Bean is used, it will turn into coffee powder. *In ZomBotany, the player can sometimes see a pea hitting where a powdered Coffee Bean used to be above a Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom. It will look as if the pea hits nothing. *If a mushroom is eaten while in the process of being woken up by a Coffee Bean, the Coffee Bean will remain floating and uneaten. It will just turn into powder and wake up nothing, wasting 75 sun in the process. *The sound of an awakened mushroom is the same sound of a Digger Zombie rising from the ground. *Bungee Zombies cannot steal a Coffee Bean, unlike most of the plants. They will steal the mushroom instead. *There is a glitch on the PS Vita version where Coffee Bean's seed packet will be only half the bean or only the sprout. It shares this trait with Winter Melon. *There is a very rare glitch in the DS version, if the player goes on Versus Mode, then goes to Random Battle, Coffee Bean can be used before it is even unlocked. This may also happen with other plants the player does not have yet. *It is the only plant to be floating and have no stem in the Suburban Almanac. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Since mushrooms can survive normally during the day in this game, it instead wakes up plants that are put to sleep by the Archmage Zombie in a 3x3 area. *It also boosts plants in a 3x3 area. *There is a glitch on its seed packet where the wings actually come off the picture. *Unlike the first game, it doesn't float in place in its idle animation. Instead, it rocks back and forth, moving its wings in and out. * It now has wings and a closed mouth. See also *Mushrooms *Good Morning *Archmage Zombie es:Grano de caféru:Кофейный Боб Category:Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Roof Category:One-Use Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Chinese Dark Ages Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Instant use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese